


Hot Spring Fling

by ShrimpyChan



Series: ShrimpyChan's HQ Drabble Dump [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eggs, Hot Springs, M/M, Smut, late night word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpyChan/pseuds/ShrimpyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bokuto and kuroo went to a hot spring</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Spring Fling

**Author's Note:**

> this one's for stacey and amber =)))))))) i hope they wouldnt disown me after reading this =))))))
> 
> EDIT!!!!! THIS WAS INSPIRED BY THAT ONE SHOTA DJ I READ A WHILE BACK LMAO IM SORRY BYE

“Oh man this is great!”

 

“Bokuto, you’re too excited. You’re going to slip and crack your head open.”

 

“But Kuroo, this is amazing! We’re the first ones here!” Bokuto exclaimed as he took off the towel that was wrapped around his waist and tossed it over to the nearest rock before diving into the hot spring.

 

“I swear to god, Bokuto. Akaashi’s going to kill me if you end up injuring yourself again,” Kuroo sighed as he stripped off his own towel and placed it on the nearest chair before getting in as well. He settled himself right next to Bokuto who was already nose deep into the water, his gray-white hair already sticking to his forehead because of the steam.

 

“Well, that’s why you’re here to make sure I don’t injure myself,” Bokuto said in a matter-of-factly tone.

 

Kuroo just rolled his eyes sunk deeper into the water.

 

They stayed like that for a moment. It was quiet, peaceful and very relaxing. Kuroo was already feeling lightheaded and sleepy. His eyes were about to close when Bokuto suddenly spoke.

 

“Bro, I’m hungry.”

 

Kuroo turned his head to look at Bokuto. He raised his eyebrow and said, “Bokuto, you literally just ate before we got here. That was like thirty minutes ago.”

 

“I know!” Bokuto whined, his arms flapping wildly, causing the water to splash on Kuroo’s face. He looked at Kuroo, his golden eyes wide and sparkling, “Bro, did you bring the hot spring eggs? Can I eat them now?”

 

Kuroo was about to answer, but his mouth only fell open. He just remembered the hot spring eggs he was supposed to pick up before meeting up with Bokuto that morning. Bokuto specifically told him to bring them because _‘Bro, you gotta have hot spring eggs when you’re in a hot spring.’_

 

Fuck.

 

“Ah, that…” Kuroo started, his hand scratching the back of his head. “I actually forgot to pick them up this morning, I’m sorry!”

 

Bokuto just stared at him, his smile slowly fading, the sparkle in his eyes getting dimmer and dimmer.

 

Bokuto jutted out his lower lip. He lifted his hand and pointed an accusing finger at Kuroo, “I told you to bring them! I even texted you this morning to remind you! How could you forget something so important?!”

 

“I’m sorry! I slept in this morning! I rushed over to our meeting place and I completely forgot about the eggs!” Kuroo said defenselessly, his hands waving in front of him to Bokuto down.

 

“Sorry is not going to feed me my hot spring eggs, Kuroo!”

 

“I know, I know! I said I’m sorry! I brought fresh eggs, though! They’re supposed to be for dinner, but you could have them now!”

 

“What the hell am I going to do with _fresh_ eggs?! Crack them over your head?! You insensitive jerk!” Bokuto yelled. He was already thrashing around the water, huffing and puffing angrily at Kuroo.

 

Kuroo approached him and tried to hold him still. “Okay, okay… Calm down, Bokuto. I’ll just make it up to you, okay?”

 

Bokuto’s pout got deeper, but he stayed still nonetheless. He looked up at Kuroo with dejected eyes which made Kuroo feel even guiltier.

 

“And how are you going to make it up to me…?” Bokuto asked quietly.

 

Kuroo was silent for a few seconds before he answered, “I actually know how to make hot spring eggs right here in the hot spring.” He was whispering, his left eye twitching involuntarily which signaled Bokuto that he was lying.

 

“You’re lying.”

 

“No, I’m not! I actually read about it online!” Kuroo said, lies after lies already going through his head just so he could come up with an excuse that Bokuto would actually buy.

 

“Really? How can you make such an amazing dish _here_?” Bokuto questioned, his thick eyebrow raising in suspicion.

 

“Uhm… The water here is hot enough to cook it?” Kuroo said, obviously uncertain.

 

Bokuto pursed his lips, his arms folding across his chest. “Fine, show me,” he demanded Kuroo.

 

Kuroo nodded before going to the edge of the spring and lifting himself out of the water. He didn’t even bother covering himself up since they were both already used to see each other naked.

 

Kuroo went over to where his bag was perched on a chair. He opened it and carefully took out three fresh eggs. He wrapped them in a towel before going back into the water to join Bokuto.

 

Bokuto just looked down at the eggs in Kuroo hand. Kuroo just flashed him a sheepish smile.

 

“What now?”

 

“Uhm… You submerge them in the water until they’re done?”

 

“Are you asking me or are you telling me? I thought you knew what you were doing?”

 

“I do!” Kuroo snapped defensively before sinking the eggs into the water.

 

Ten minutes later, Bokuto took one of the eggs and gave it a shake.

 

“These aren’t even done, Kuroo! You said this would work! They’re not even cooked!” Bokuto thrusted the egg back in Kuroo’s hand, his lips already forming a deep frown.

 

“I’m sorry! I lied! I don’t know how to make hot spring eggs! Bokuto, I’m sorry!” Kuroo whined, his arms draping around Bokuto’s frame which the latter tried to avoid eagerly.

 

“Get off me, you insensitive, lying jerk!”

 

“I’m sorry, okay?! I’m sorry for sleeping in this morning! I’m sorry for not picking up the eggs! I’m sorry!”

 

“No, fuck you! I don’t want your pathetic apologies, I want the eggs!” Bokuto tried to push Kuroo away but to no avail. They just stayed like that, Kuroo tightly clinging on Bokuto and Bokuto pissed as fuck.

 

A minute or so passed when Kuroo broke the silence again. “Bokuto, I really am sorry… I promise I would buy you all the hot spring eggs you want.”

 

“No…” Bukuto looked away, his frown softening a little. Kuroo saw this and took the opportunity to butter him up even more.

 

“Bokuto…” Kuroo whispered into his ear as he pulled Bokuto even closer to him, their flushed bare skin touching. Kuroo reached his hand down to grope Bokuto’s ass which emitted a quiet yelp from the latter.

 

“Kuroo, stop!” Bokuto whined halfheartedly, his face getting hotter and redder from both the heat of the water and the heat radiating from Kuroo’s body.

 

“Hm…” Kuroo smiled, his lips wrapping around the lobe of Bokuto’s ear. He whispered again, “You know, we could really cook those eggs if we had something… Hotter.”

 

Bokuto shudder when Kuroo flicked his tongue in his ear. Bokuto bit down his lip to keep himself from moaning. “L-Like what...?”

 

“I don’t know… Maybe…” Kuroo trailed, his middle finger prodding Bokuto’s hole. Bokuto let out a soft, ragged moan and buried his face on the crook of Kuroo’s neck.

 

Kuroo smirked as he slowly pushed his middle finger inside Bokuto. It went in smooth and easy, which didn’t really surpise Kuroo. He thrusted his finger in and out before adding a second finger.

 

“You’re so loose today, Bo… Did you finger yourself before meeting me this morning, hm?” Kuroo asked, his lips sucking on the spot under Bokuto’s ear.

 

“I did n—ah!” Bokuto screamed when Kuroo thrusted in a third finger. He wrapped his arms around Kuroo to keep himself from slipping, his nails digging harshly onto Kuroo’s back, which the latter didn’t really mind.

 

“You didn’t? Then why was I able to slip in three fingers that easily?” Kuroo asked, his question ending with a harsh thrust into Bokuto’s ass.

 

“K-Kuroo, please! I can’t… P-please…” Bokuto sobbed. He inched closer to Kuroo until their lips were barely touching. Kuroo just smiled down at him before slanting his lips over his, his tongue swiping over the seam of Bokuto’s mouth. Bokuto parted his lips and darted his tongue out to lace around Kuroo’s. The kiss was hot, desperate, and hungry for passion.

 

Kuroo pulled his fingers out of Bokuto. Bokuto gasped when he felt the sudden emptiness.

 

“Kuroo, please… I want you…”

 

Little did he know, Kuroo had something else in mind.

 

“You’ll have me, Bo. But first…” Kuroo securely wrapped an arm around Bokuto’s torso to make sure he wouldn’t slip or fall. He reached around Bokuto to grab one of the eggs. He caressed the smooth shell of the poultry before rubbing the round end against Bokuto’s hole.

 

Bokuto gasped and held onto Kuroo tighter. “Kuroo, what are you doing?!” He looked up at Kuroo, his eyes wide from both surprise and confusion. He yelped when Kuroo continued on pushing the egg into his ass until it was already halfway in.

 

“You’re so wide and loose, Bo. Look, it’s nearly inside you,” Kuroo cooed, a dangerous smirk plastered on his face. He gently massaged the rim of Bokuto’s stretched hole before pushing it in completely.

 

“Kuroo!” Bokuto moaned loudly. He squirmed against Kuroo. It was uncomfortable, weird and he could feel the egg sinking deeper inside him.

 

“You said you wanted hot spring eggs, right? The water isn’t hot enough, but if we put them inside you, they’d cook in no time,” Kuroo said. He rubbed the second egg on Bokuto’s crack before slipping it in with much more ease compared to the first one.

 

Bokuto’s eyes were starting to water from both pain and the uncomfortableness. His cock was already hard and twitching. He wanted to touch himself, but he didn’t have enough energy to.

 

“K-Kuroo… This is weird… I could feel them inside me,” Bokuto whimpered in between moans as Kuroo started to finger him again, causing both the eggs to move further inside him.

 

“Sshh… We’ve got one more to go, Bo. You wouldn’t want the last one to be uncooked, right?” Kuroo reached down to knead Bokuto’s ass to soothe him. He took the last egg and gently nudged it against Bokuto’s hole. He could feel Bokuto clenching and unclenching under the third egg’s touch. Kuroo thrusted the last egg in one swift motion along with three of his fingers.

 

“F-Fuck, Kuroo!” Bokuto screamed as he came, the strings of cum shooting into the water. He clutched tightly around both the eggs and Kuroo’s fingers as he thrusted his hips back to get more friction on his ass.

 

“Bo, you came so much with just having eggs and my fingers inside you,” Kuroo chuckled, his voice deep and husky. Bokuto was already limp against him. He pulled his fingers out of Bokuto and helped him out of the water. He sat Bokuto on the ground before settling himself behind him with Bokuto’s back against his chest. He reached around Bokuto and grabbed him by the back of his knees, his cock already hard again as Kuroo spread his legs wide open.

 

Kuroo leaned closer and whispered in Bokuto’s ear, “I think the eggs are ready, Bo… You have to get them out.”

 

Bokuto was already a sobbing mess. He bit down on his lip until he could already taste iron in his tongue. “Kuroo… They’re r-rubbing inside me… They’re so deep, I d-don’t think I can…”

 

Kuroo reached lower and parted Bokuto’s ass, his fingers circling the abused hole. “Of course you can, Bo… Just clench your stomach and push them out,” Kuroo said softly, his lips landing a kiss on Bokuto’s temple.

 

Bokuto leaned back against Kuroo’s chest before taking a deep breath, his eyes closing in concentration as he gave a big push.

 

“That’s it, Bo. You can do it,” Kuroo encouraged, his fingers parting Bokuto’s hole to make it easier for him. He wrapped his free hand around Bokuto’s aching cock and gave it slow but firm stroked. Bokuto could feel the eggs moving down with every push. He looked in between his legs and he could already see one egg poking out.

 

“Almost there, Bo… Look, it’s nearly out,” Kuroo said, his fingers massaging around the ring of muscles to ease the pain that Bokuto was feeling.

 

Bokuto held in a deep breath before giving one final push. Kuroo was stroking Bokuto’s hard and fast when he saw the eggs slowly slipped out one by one, making Bokuto come for a second time, his cum spurting all over his stomach and Kuroo’s hand. Bokuto panted tiredly as he fell completely limp against Kuroo’s chest. His hole was still twitch and gaping for the sudden loss. Kuroo continued on stroking Bokuto’s cock before slipping three fingers into Bokuto’s hole all at once to help him ride down his orgasm.

 

“You did well, Bo. Look, you’re wider than ever,” Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh as he saw how messed up Bokuto was right now. He curled his long fingers inside Bokuto and pressed his fingertip on the sensitive bundle of nerves.

 

Bokuto moaned softly as he clamped around Kuroo’s fingers. He looked up and shot Kuroo a look, “You are no longer allowed to be near an egg ever again.”

 

Kuroo just chuckled before he gently pushed Bokuto on the ground on all fours and thrusted his cock into Bokuto with one swift motion.

**Author's Note:**

> idek???? im sorry =)))))))


End file.
